kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (film)
thumb|right Steven F. Seagal (Lansing, 10 prill 1952) është një aktor, produktor kinematografie, maestro ne artet marciale dhe një muzikant amerikan. Bën pjesë te një grupi aktoresh, si (Bruce Lee, Chuck Norris, Sony Chiba, Jean Claude Van Damme), që u bënë të famshëm fale cilësive ne fushën e arteve marciale. Steven është graduar me rrypinë e zi 7° Dan ne Aikido, ka qenë i pari jo Japonez i cili ka hapur një dojo ne Japoni. Ne vitet e vundit, Steven i është kushtuar edhe karrierës muzikore. Është kitarist ne nje grup muzikor i quajtur Thunderbox dhe ka kompozuar deri tani dy albume diskografike në emër te tij. Dedikon kohen e lire ne mbrojtjen e te drejtave te kafshëve, është meshtetes për pavaresin e Tibetit nga Kina. Biografia Lindi ne Lansing të Miçiganit me 10 prill te vitit 1952, ne moshën pesë vjeçare transferohet bashke me familjen e tij ne Fullerton në Kaliforni. E ëma ka lindur në Calabri në San Giovanni in Fiore (Cosenza), ishte një teknike ne mjekësi, babai Stephen ishte një mësues matematike ne Shkolle të mesme. Ka rrypa gradimi ne disiplina te ndryshme te arteve marciale si Aikido, Xhudo dhe Kendo nga fundi i adoleshencës se tij mori pjese ne Karate Team në Demura Sensei. Aktor në Hollywood Vitet '90, hero i filmave aksion Ne vitin 1988 Seagal filloi te punonte ne filmin e tij te pare i cili do ti jepte fame botërore, Nico, drejtuar nga regjisori Andrew Davis. Filmi korri një sukses te mall në kinematë botërore. Seagal interpretoi ne vitin 1990 edhe në tre filma te tjerë të famshëm si : Hard to Kill, Marked for Death, Out for Justice. Te tre filmat që u prodhuan ne vitin 1990 u bene te famshëm dhe e emëruan si një "Action Hero" i filmave. Ne vitin 1993 mbas daljeve te këtyre tre filmave, Seagal bashkëpunoi me regjisorin Andrew Davis, ne xhirimin filmit "Kurth ne funde te detit" (Under Siege), ku recitonte dhe aktori i famshëm Tommy Lee Jones, filmi korri një sukses ne ShBA edhe ne vende te tjera duke fituar një shume prej 156,4 milion dollarë. Mbas suksesit te filmit "Kurth ne funde te Detit" (Under Siege), aktori xhiroi ne vitin 1995 filmin "Kurth ne Malet e Ngurta" i cili duhej te ishte vazhdim i filmit "Kurth ne funde te detit". Ne vitin 1996 mori pjese si aktor dytësor ne filmin "Vendosje Kritike" (Executive Decision) ne bashkëpunim me aktorin e famshëm Kurt Russell. Ne vitin 1997 xhiroi filmin ambientalist "Fire down below", filmi rezultoi ne dekadencë dhe ky fakt shtyu shtepine prodhuese Warner Bros ta pushonte atë nga puna. Vitet 1998 - 2000 Ne vitin 1998 Seagal aktroi ne filmin "The Patriot" një tjetër film ekologjik, pastaj në vitin 2000 filmin "Prince of Central Park", Seagal u kthye ne skenat kinematografike me filmin "Plagë Vdekjeprurëse" (Exit Wounds) i cili fitoi 80 milion dollarë ne kinemate botërore. Ne vitin 2001 mori pjese ne filmin (Ticker) bashke me aktorin Kurt Russell dhe aktoren e njohur Halle Berry, me pas ne vitin 2002 luajti ne filmin "Infiltruar Secial" (Half Past Dead). Te dy filmat e fundit rezultuan te pasuksesshëm nga pikëpamja komerciale dhe nga kritika. Adresa e Internetit http://www.stevenseagal.com/ Kategoria:Aktorë amerikanë ar:ستيفن سيغال bg:Стивън Сегал bs:Steven Seagal ca:Steven Seagal cs:Steven Seagal de:Steven Seagal en:Steven Seagal eo:Steven Seagal es:Steven Seagal eu:Steven Seagal fi:Steven Seagal fo:Steven Seagal fr:Steven Seagal gl:Steven Seagal he:סטיבן סיגל hr:Steven Seagal hu:Steven Seagal id:Steven Seagal it:Steven Seagal ja:スティーヴン・セガール ko:스티븐 시걸 nl:Steven Seagal no:Steven Seagal pl:Steven Seagal pt:Steven Seagal ru:Сигал, Стивен sk:Steven Seagal sr:Стивен Сегал sv:Steven Seagal th:สตีเว่น ซีกัล tr:Steven Seagal uk:Стівен Сігал zh:史蒂芬·席格